1. Field of the Invention
This present disclosure relates generally to the field of network security and, more specifically, to providing alerts when potential network attacks are detected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet Service Providers (ISPs) face ever increasing operational challenges. For example, ISPs balance supporting bandwidth intensive applications (Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), etc.) while also mitigating and protecting against bandwidth intensive network security threats. Maintaining operations that support bandwidth-intensive applications during potential network attacks proves difficult, at best. Despite attempts to mitigate network-wide threats before impact of critical business services and applications, a need still remains for improved detection of network threats.